


Table

by AStarWarsFan



Series: English Vocab Prompts [85]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan
Summary: Table- to remove from consideration; postponeThe senators come to their senses and call out Palpatine on his nonsense.
Series: English Vocab Prompts [85]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036776
Kudos: 6





	Table

“Order, ORDER!” Mas Amedda roared over the yelling senators.

Slowly the noise died down to a din and a few murmurings. Once Palpatine had everyone’s attention he began, “My esteemed colleagues, it has been a long day, perhaps we should wait until tomorrow to decide this important matter.”

The uproar began anew.

“The war is almost over!”

“Why does the Chancellor need all these emergency powers anyway?”

“What good would that do!”

“Why should we listen to him!”

“Senators, senators,” Palpatine chastised, “Is this any way to act? Like squabbling children.”

“The Senate recognizes Padmé Amidala of Naboo to the floor,” Mas Amedda announced as the Naboo pod floated to the center, effectively interrupting the Chancellor

“With all due respect, the war is almost over, why do you still need these emergency powers?” 

“Why did you need them at all!” Someone yelled. An uproar began in agreement and it took all of Palpatine’s self-control not to scowl openly. 

“I vote to strip Palpatine of his emergency powers and give them to a council to help the Republic transition back into peace-time.”

Palpatine nearly scowled at the reaction to that statement. It was gaining traction and fast. Where were all the Senator’s in his pocket when he needed them?

Mas Amedda called for order again and Palpatine continued to try and regain control, “Senators, surely you see the danger in this-”

“The only danger is you continuing to have power!”

“Now is that really necessary,” Palpatine countered, desperation leaking into his voice.

“I call for a vote of no confidence!” Padmé’s speaker-enhanced voice called out across the room.

Everything went silent for a moment before a noise of general approval filled the air. Soon the vote was set up and they all put their votes in. Palpatine watched with dread growing in his gut as he watched his Empire crumble. 


End file.
